


Kink Metal 2018

by DaringDearAndDarling



Series: Darling's Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angry Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDearAndDarling/pseuds/DaringDearAndDarling
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist One-Shots for Kinktober 2018.Day 8: Angry Sex, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/WinryDay 11: Cross-Dressing, Fullmetal Alchemist, NB!Lan Fan/Linh YaoDay 17: Masturbation, Fullmetal Alchemist, Riza/NB!Roy





	1. Day 8: Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

“What were you thinking?” Winry questions furiously has she pounces on Ed and pins him down to their bed. “Why did you do this to my automail, Edward?”

If Ed was being perfectly honest, he didn’t think Winry was supposed to be home for another couple of hours and he _may_ have been a bit lazy about drying off his automail. However, Ed can’t get his thoughts in order long enough to say this. He’s sleep deprived and Winry is inches from his face… not to mention her body is pressed up against his.

And… they have the house to themselves. Pinako is watching the kids.

He’s still starring up at Winry trying to come up with an answer but he genuinely doesn’t think he has enough blood flow to the brain to answer coherently.

Winry scoffs in irritated, mock disgusted. “Edward, are you serious?”

Ed grins guiltily. “Well… do you wanna?”

Winry closes her eyes in continued exasperation. “Yeah, I do.” She says with her teeth gritted. It too good an opportunity to pass up. “But you say right there.” Ed smirks but immediately shuts ups with one sharp look from Winry while she removed his clothes.

She then undresses him rapidly and lets his erection spring free. 

She scowls at it and then hoists herself up so she’s straddling above but not touching. Threatening to plunge down upon him at any moment.

Then she does. And fuck, does Ed want to blow his load immediately. It’s been a while and Winry riding him viciously. He reaches up to gently touch her perfect breasts but she grabs him hands before he can.

“Those are for boys who take care of my automail.”

Ed tries to sass her by thrusting his hips up into her.

“Oh, and Ed? I’m still mad at you.”


	2. Day 11: Cross-Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Fan wears an emperor's dress... even though, that's really not allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In lieu of cross-dressing having to do with wearing the "opposite" gender's clothes, I decided to focus on NB!Lan Fan wearing clothes she wouldn't (or shouldn't) typically wear.

Lan Fan is… in a dress. Lan Fan never wears dresses. It’s not what she does. She especially doesn’t wear gowns intended for an emperor. She is his beloved, his guard and spouse. She’d never once dawned clothes of this rank, only Ling himself and the emperor before him had, as it should be. 

It feels subversive.

It feels wrong.

Ling is thoroughly aroused by all it.

“May I be of service, my prince?” Ling asks. Lan Fan smiles.


	3. Day 17: Masturbation (w/Bonus Mommy Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is naughty and Riza is all knowing.
> 
> Riza/NB!Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)

Yeah… so… he _knew_ masturbating in his office at his desk was a really _really _bad idea. But his body was just _not_ behaving and, damnit, he needed to not worry about randomly getting hard at work.__

__Apparently, he hadn’t been worried enough about Riza walking in._ _

__Which she did._ _

__Right after he’d come._ _

__Fortunately, she couldn’t see anything as his desk had him covered._ _

__“Here is the report you requested, General Mustang” she stated, dropping the file on his desk._ _

__Roy gulped in fear and tried to breathe normally._ _

__“Thank you, Lieutenant, you’re dismissed.”_ _

__Riza turned to leave. She heard Roy sigh in relief._ _

__Just as she put her hand on the door to leave, she paused, turned slightly and smirked. “Honestly, princess, you couldn’t have waited until we got home? You know that mommy loves to help her little girl.” Then she left._ _

__Dammit, he was hard again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Return to Chronological Series Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149833)


End file.
